Si no sale bien es que no es el final
by Aerith Sakura
Summary: Neji fue el que se mantuvo siempre al lado de Hinata, cuidándola y protegiéndola. Por Hinata sintió desde el odio sin sentido hasta el amor más puro. Se sacrificó por ella, pero Hinata debió pensar que, si no sale bien, entonces no es el final. Regalo para Mikuday-chan.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Kishimoto.**

**Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.**

Dedicado a Mikuday-chan.

* * *

><p>Para Hinata siempre había sido Naruto. Desde que era una niña, era su modelo a seguir. Tan fuerte, perseverante. Al observarlo sentía que podía lograr todo lo que se propusiera. Que podría cambiar su clan, hacerse fuerte y merecedora del amor de su padre y de ser la heredera. Que podría obtener el amor de su primo, ese que tanto parecía odiarla.<p>

Hinata creció, y también crecieron sus sentimientos por el rubio. Pasó de llamarlo admiración a llamarlo amor. Consiguió ser reconocida por él, y gracias a Naruto también fue reconocida por su primo. La relación entre ellos cambió, su primo pasó a ser su entrenador, su amigo y su protector.

No sospechó que fueran más que eso, amigos íntimos, familia, hasta que no se sacrificó por Naruto (por primera vez, pues volvería a hacerlo más adelante, y ahora medita y sabe que volvería a hacerlo siempre, pese a que todo haya cambiado).

Ese momento de sacrificio, que sin embargo para ella no era más que egoísmo, provocó un cambio en su vida, del que no habría vuelta atrás. Su primo no se separó de ella el tiempo en que tuvo que estar en reposo, y no dejó de maldecir contra el rubio por no darle una respuesta a su confesión, por no intentar cuidarla. Pretendía darle una paliza hasta obligarlo a postrarse ante ella y rogarle perdón. Pero no lo hizo, por ella.

—Por qué te preocupas tanto —le dice ella esa noche, en la que evita que él se vaya. —Por qué me cuidas así —cuestiona la joven, pues no se cree merecedora de tanto cariño, nunca se cree merecedora de nada.

Él se enfada con ella, como siempre que actúa así, como si fuera menos que los demás. Como siempre que tartamudea delante de ese zopenco, o como cuando tartamudeaba delante de él (pero ya no lo hace, han llegado a un punto de confianza en el que ella no se siente torpe, y eso le enorgullece). Así que actúa por impulso, posiblemente por primera vez en su vida, y sin pensar en nada más, la besa, de forma atropellada e inexperta, estampa sus labios contra los suaves de ella. La agarra para que no se aparte y profundiza el beso, sabiendo que no va a ser correspondido, que tras esto se deberá alejar de ella para siempre. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, ella responde. Mueve su lengua tímidamente, la choca con la suya. Se separa de ella por la impresión y ambos se miran a los ojos, idénticos ojos, blancos como la nieve. Y vuelven a cerrarlos, y vuelven a encontrarse. Así pasan la noche, sólo la primera de muchas. La mejor que recordará él, la incógnita que tratará de comprender ella.

* * *

><p>Son mucho más que primos, y nunca podrán volver atrás. Él se desespera cada vez que ve la culpa en los ojos de ella, cada vez que ella se niega a que lo cuenten a los demás. Él sólo quiere dejar de sentirse culpable cada vez que le hace el amor, cada vez que se cuela en su habitación, con cuidado de que no les descubran. Sobre todo, siente deseos de matar cada vez que ella se sonroja ante la presencia de Naruto.<p>

Y ella, que no se aclara, que no entiende lo que siente, que no comprende por qué hace lo que hace con su primo, por qué tiene una relación prohibida y destinada al fracaso. Cómo ha llegado a estar enamorada de su primo, el que en su día la odiara con toda su alma, cómo puede ser que ahora estar con él sea su única meta, pero también la única que no puede alcanzar. El clan nunca lo permitiría, ambos serían condenados. Sin embargo, es él quien le da esperanza cada noche, el clan ha cambiado, le repite una y otra vez, hasta que ella casi lo cree, casi, y entonces se pierde entre sus brazos, y no quiere pensar en nada más que en sus caricias.

* * *

><p>La guerra llega y con ello la determinación de la joven. Va a luchar hasta el final, para ayudar a su aldea, a sus compañeros, y en especial a Naruto, aquél que siempre la ayudó tanto aunque ni él mismo lo supiera. Por ello no duda en volver a sacrificarse por él, ya lo hizo una vez, y lo volverá a hacer, y esta vez no lo tilda de egoísmo, pues ya no puede hablar del mismo sentimiento, esta vez sabe que es lo correcto, por el futuro de la aldea, Naruto es la única esperanza que tienen.<p>

El ataque no llega a ella pero siente como le atraviesan el corazón. Neji está delante de ella, todo su cuerpo atravesado por el ataque. Estás paralizada, crees que es una alucinación. Él se dirige a Naruto, le pide que cuide de ti. Susurra bajito un te quiero, y es la primera vez que te lo dice, aunque nunca hayáis necesitado decirlo para saber que era así. Lloras y te derrumbas sobre él, intentas detener su hemorragia, pero no eres capaz, no eres experta en jutsu médico, necesitas más chakra.

Naruto te agarra de la mano, supones que intenta calmarte. Pero sientes al instante una corriente de chakra inundando tu cuerpo, lo miras y te sonríe, le agradeces y vuelves a centrarte en Neji. Sus heridas son graves pero lograrás salvarle, lo sabes. Simplemente, no puedes perder esta batalla.

* * *

><p>En los funerales tras la guerra vuelves a ver a Naruto, no lo habías visto desde la batalla. Está con el equipo siete, reunido de nuevo. Los observas y ves esa complicidad que siempre han tenido, y sabes que tú no habrías tenido hueco ahí. Y lo sabes porque tú también tienes esa complicidad con alguien. Miras a tu lado y lo ves observar a la misma persona que tú mirabas hace unos segundos. Sabes que él también quiere agradecerle, pero no es el momento. La pena de aquellos que han perdido a alguien es abrumadora, y tiemblas al pensar que tú podrías ser una de esas personas. Neji te aprieta la mano, y seguís avanzando.<p>

* * *

><p>Ha pasado un año desde el fin de la guerra, y muchas cosas han cambiado en la aldea. Kakashi fue nombrado Hokage, mientras que Naruto y Sakura se convirtieron en sus consejeros. Sasuke no ocupó una posición alta en el equipo del Hokage debido a la desconfianza que aún provocaba. Al poco tiempo de ello, Naruto proclamó a los cuatro vientos su amor por el moreno, y declaró que ambos tenían una relación. La vergüenza que sintió el Uchiha en ese momento fue indescriptible, sin embargo sus más allegados sabían que estaba feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.<p>

Neji se mostró cauteloso a la hora de tratar esa noticia con Hinata, pensando que ella aún seguía enamorada del rubio. La chica no pudo más que reírse ante la preocupación de su primo, después de todo, no había ninguna duda en su corazón.

Sin embargo, tras todo ese tiempo, seguían manteniendo su relación oculta. No querían decepcionar a su clan, ahora que todo iba bien para todos. Podemos ser felices en la clandestinidad, se decían a menudo, no hace falta que nadie lo sepa. Evidentemente, se mentían a sí mismos.

* * *

><p>Hinata visitó la consulta de Sakura, quien se había ganado la confianza de la morena. Sabía que la chica del cabello rosa había guardado muchos secretos, y también guardaría el suyo. Le contó todo, por primera vez contó toda su historia, desde el principio, y al acabar se sintió liberada. Unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero no eran más que alivio.<p>

—Enhorabuena, Hinata, estás esperando un bebé —Sakura le sonreía emocionada. Hinata estaba feliz, pero sabía que ya no podría seguir ocultando su relación.

Sakura la abrazó para reconfortarla.

—Sabes Hinata, creo que has sido muy valiente. Manteniendo tantos años tus sentimientos ocultos, pero ahora ha llegado el momento de dar la cara.

La miró y vio determinación en esos ojos blancos.

—Sé que lo harás, Hinata, no tienes que temer nada a nadie. Te contaré un secreto, yo también espero un hijo —los ojos de la morena se ensancharon ante tal revelación, no sabía que Sakura mantenía una relación, todos en la aldea la compadecía por haber perdido a Sasuke y a Naruto.

—El padre es Kakashi —sentenció con naturalidad. Hinata abrió la boca, y la cerró. No sabía que decir ante algo así, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Saura continuó su discurso.

—Te lo digo para que veas que tu relación no será la más juzgada en la aldea, imagínate lo que dirán del Hokage y su alumna… La verdad es que suena bastante pervertido —le sonríe divertida. —Naruto y Sasuke también fueron criticados, pero no debes dar importancia a lo que digan. Lo que os quieren lo aceptarán.

* * *

><p>Han pasado siete meses desde su visita a Sakura. Ahora se encuentra en una habitación del hospital, con un precioso bebé en brazos, y Neji sentado a su lado.<p>

Todo fue más fácil de lo que habían pensado, en eso Sakura había tenido razón. La mitad del clan no pareció sorprenderse por la noticia, al parecer sospechaban algo así. Y su padre les había dado la bendición, feliz.

Ahora, con su hijo en brazos, no podía ser más feliz.

—He pensado un nombre —susurra ella.

—¿Cúal? —el joven pregunta intrigado.

—Boruto… Siempre lo imaginé de pequeña. Boruto, por ti.

—Me gusta —responde él, sonriente. —Boruto, bienvenido.

Boruto mueve su manita, es un hermoso bebé de ojos blancos y cabello oscuro y lacio. Por fin todo es como siempre debió ser, piensa Hinata, acunando suavemente a su bebé.

* * *

><p>Este fic es para Mikuday-chan, la cual pidió: Un Nejihina, con mucho romance y un poquito de drama para darle sabor (?) Si lo hacen más o menos como la canción Magnet, sería perfecto.<p>

No he conseguido plasmar bien lo de la canción Magnet, pero espero que te agrade el resultado, Mikuday.

Espero que no te importe que haya metido al Team 7 por ahí, me gusta tenerlos siempre presentes XDD.

Hay también un poco de NH, pero tenía que poner los sentimientos de Hinata hacia el rubio, si bien según lo he plasmado su auténtico amor es Neji, jeje.

La verdad es que el NejiHina me encanta, quería que fueran canon (pero mi pobre Neji T.T), así que me ha gustado reescribir el final del manga de esta forma.


End file.
